Old Friends, New Allies and Unexpected Love
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Hermione knew that her final year at Hogwarts was going to be memorable and hard but she did not know just how hard or memorable it would be. What happens when your arch enemy turns out to be your soul mate? AU and has some crossovers in it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This will be my last new Harry Potter story for a while until I post the rest of the chapters on my other stories. My cousin Crystal gave me this idea and I found it interesting since she would not actually write it herself. This story will be a crossover even though it will only be posted as a Harry Potter story because the main relationship will be between Draco and Hermione eventually.

You will see characters from Twilight and Buffy the Vampire Slayer as well as Angel appear in this story. I would also like to point out that the Golden Trio are in their seventh year and Voldermort has not been beaten yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel.

Summary: Hermione knew that her final year at Hogwarts was going to be memorable and hard but she did not know just how hard or memorable it would be. What is a girl to do when the boy who treated you so horrid turns out to be your soul mate? What is a girl to do when it turns out that said boy is a Veela and you are his mate? Not only that but a couple of Hermione's pen pals come to Hogwarts and a guy she has not seen in over a year turns out to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Will the Golden Trio, Draco and everyone else survive seventh year and the final battle?

* * *

><p>Hermione was on the Hogwarts Express heading towards Hogwarts. She really could not wait for this year because it was her final year. She was also excited because there were a couple of her friends that were attending Hogwarts this year from America. For the last four years she had been writing back and forth with Leah, Paul, Jasper, Edward and Alice and she even met them during the summer two years ago and she met up with them again this past summer. She knew that several people were going to be surprised about the fact that not only were they witches and wizards but they had different powers to.<p>

She knew that the whole pack from La Push was coming with Leah and she could only hope that Sam would keep his cool. She shook her head as she thought about Sam because he hurt her best girl friend when he had broken up with her and started dating her cousin. Not only that she knew how Sam got when Leah was around any male and it angered her because Sam did not see that Leah deserved to be happy just like he was.

She sighed again and wished that she was already at Hogwarts. She was sitting along in the Head Boy and Girl compartment because the Head Boy wasn't on the train and because Ron and her had, had another argument. She knew that she could not wait to see Willow and Tara again either. She had a feeling that this year was going to be a blast even if the war was still going on.

* * *

><p>Hermione was happy that she had her own dorm room this year since she was head girl. Well actually she had to share the dormitory with some others but she got her own room. She was actually excited about who she would be sharing it with. The only down side to the whole thing that even though her friends from the States would get to be in the same dormitory as her that was that she had to share it with the head boy. She shrugged her shoulders and then made her way back to the great hall for the welcoming feast. She was just glad that Albus had let her put her things in her dorm first.<p>

She looked around as she walked through the halls and smiled when she saw a group of tan students along with a couple pale looking ones. She picked up her speed and then started running. She saw other classmates look at her in surprise but she ignored the looks as she ran by them. "Oh my God you guys are here!"

The tan group of people turned around and when they saw Hermione they all smile and Leah said "Oh my God Mia you look good."

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "Of course you would say that Leah especially since you made me go shopping with you over the summer."

Leah chuckled and hugged Hermione before stepping back to let the others hug her. She grinned as she saw Hermione hug everyone in the pack but Sam and then hug Alice, Edward, Jasper and Emmett. "So Doc and Esme along with Rosalie and the imprints are all living in Hogsmede. Your Professor Dumbledore told us that we had permission to go and see them whenever we wanted and that you also had permission."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I know he told me earlier. I know that Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Seth, Jared, Jake and you all have wands but what about Paul, Colin, Brady, Quil, Embry and Sam? As far as I know they can't do magic so what are their stories?"

Leah laughed at that and said "Professor Dumbledore is going to inform the students of what we are and say that we are here to help which we are. The boys that won't be attending school will be patrolling the Forbidden Forest. Now isn't Faith, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Giles and Xander supposed to be coming as well?"

Hermione grinned and nodded. "Yes, they should be here soon. I hope that you all get put in Gryffindor. I really don't want you with the snakes."

Paul chuckled and walked around the group and over to Hermione and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry honey even if some of us get put with them they will realize soon enough not to mess with us."

Hermione smiled up at Paul and wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into him. "Thank you all for helping me this summer. I don't know what I would have done without all of you guys and the Scoobies and Spike."

Alice smiled and said "Don't you worry hon we are here for you."

Hermione smiled at that just as she heard someone yell "Hermione!"

She turned her head and looked over her shoulder and grinned when she saw Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Giles, Xander, Tara and Faith. "Hey guys!"

Willow smirked. "I see you found one of the boys already."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ha, very funny Wills. Did you guys have any problems getting here?"

Willow shook her head. "None at all 'Mione. You need to stop worrying so much. Dumbledore told us that we would be sharing your head dorm with you. He made sure that they expanded it enough for all of us including the pack and the blonde guy who is head boy."

Hermione's face paled slightly. "Blonde guy?"

Willow nodded her head. "Yes, a blonde guy. I saw him for a minute and heard him talking to someone and he sounded like he thought he was better than everyone else."

Hermione groaned. "Oh dear Gods. It's Malfoy. He's the one I told you all about that calls me Mudblood and everything else."

At this everyone's face hardened and Paul growled "He does it when I'm around and he'll wish he was never born."

Hermione smiled and said "Well I guess we should get into the great hall. The sorting will be taking place soon."

Willow smirked again. "None of us have to go through the sorting. Giles here talked the Headmaster into doing it before we met you guys. Dawn, Tara and I all got placed in Gryffindor. Giles will be helping in the library while Xander will be helping with Care of Magical Creatures and Buffy will be helping in Herbology."

Hermione grinned and nodded. "Good then you guys can sit with me. Since Sam, Paul, Brady, Quil, Embry and Colin don't have classes they too can sit with us. I don't know why but I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon."

Sam looked at Hermione and gave her a tight smile. "We are all ready if something does Hermione."

Hermione sighed and then nodded. She started walking with Paul since he still had his arm around her and led the way into the great hall. She had a feeling that this was going to cause a stir but she for once didn't care. As she walked in with Paul's arm still around her shoulder she heard all of the talking cease and she rolled her eyes. "Here we go. Come on you guys lets go sit down."

The big group nodded and Edward said "Leah, Seth, Jared, Jasper, Emmett, Jake, Alice and me need to go up to get sorted. You'll be okay won't you love?"

Hermione grinned when she heard someone gasp at Edward's term of endearment. "I'll be just fine honey. I'm sure the big bad wolfs can keep me safe."

Edward chuckled and bent his head and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Don't worry love, we'll all be in your house. Dumbledore told us we could choose if we wanted."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and then watched as Leah, Seth, Jared, Jasper, Emmett, Jake, Edward and Alice all made their way up to the head table. She then turned to smile at the rest of the group and led them over to the Gryffindor table. She knew things were about to get interesting when she saw a lot of people scoot down so that there would be plenty of room next to Harry. She sat down next to Harry with Paul still glued to her side and the rest of the group took seats on either side of the table. "Hello, Harry, Ginny and Neville."

Harry looked at Hermione and then the group that came with her and back to Hermione. "Hello, 'Mione. Who are all the people with you?"

Hermione chuckled and said "Harry the guy glued to my side is Paul. On the other side of Paul you have Embry, Quil, Brady and Colin. Across from me you have Buffy and then her sister Dawn, Willow, Tara, Faith and Xander. Beside Xander is Sam. The older man you saw with us is Giles and he will be working with Madam Pince in the library. Buffy and Xander will actually be helping Hagrid and Professor Sprout. Guys I'd all like you to meet Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom."

As one the group said hello and Buffy said "Isn't there a Ron also 'Mione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed to the red headed boy sitting beside Buffy. "That is Ronald, Buffy but I'm not talking to him right now. He said some mean things to me on the train before I left to go to the head boy and girl's compartment."

Buffy narrowed her eyes but before she could say anything a glass was tapped and then Albus stood up and said "I know that you all have notice a lot of new faces this year and I will explain why. Since the first years have already been sorted I am going to do the new transfer students for the seventh year now. If you look at the Gryffindor table you will see that there are some new faces over there as well. Dawn Summers, Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay have all been sorted into Gryffindor already. Now we will do the students in front of me and then I will move on with the announcements."

Hermione smiled as she watched one after the other of her group of friends get sorted into Gryffindor. She cheered loudly each time. Once they were all sorted and then seated on the other side of Sam she grinned. "Did you have to ask the hat to put you in Gryffindor?"

Edward shook his head. "None of us had to. We are are loyal and brave to a fault so the hat placed us here."

Hermione nodded and then looked back up at the head table when a glass was tapped again.

* * *

><p>Albus chuckled every time he heard the hat call out Gryffindor for the new students. He shook his head when he saw Severus looking over at him in shock. "I will explain later Severus."<p>

Severus nodded and said "I take it these are the shape shifters and vampires you were talking about Albus?"

Albus looked at Severus with twinkling eyes. "That would be so Severus. We also have a Vampire Slayer among us. She will be helping out in Herbology."

Severus' eyes widened and then he smirked. "Ah yes Buffy Summers."

Albus nodded just as the last of the new students were sorted. He tapped his glass and then stood back up. "Now I have several announcements but I will try to make them quick so that you can eat. The new students were all sorted into Gryffindor because of their traits. I know that a lot of you are probably wondering why none of them were sorted into your houses and the main reason for that is because these witches and wizards are special. As you have noticed there are some very tan ones and some pale ones and the reason for this is they are shape shifters and vampires. Now I know you are all thinking that they can't be witches or wizards but this is not true. Now if you have questions you may ask them later. The next announcement is that we have several new Professors' this term. For Muggle Studies we have Professor Wesley Wyndam-Price who has an assistant by the name Connor. I am sad to say that Professor Trelawney has taken a leave of absence so the new Professor for Divination is Professor Cordelia Chase whose assistant will be Faith Lehane who is currently sitting at the Gryffindor table with the assistant to Professor Sprout which is Buffy Summers. Finally the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Angel and he will have an assistant named Spike. Now I that you all are wondering why they have assistants but those will be answered on your first day of classes. Now I would like to introduce this years head boy and head girl so Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger please stand up."

Hermione was in shock as she stood up. Her eyes were glued to the head table and where Angel was sitting at. When she heard the clapping stop without even knowing what she was really doing she stepped over the bench and ran up to the head table. She ignored the gasps as Angel stood up and hopped down from where the head table was. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tight and screamed "Oh my God it's you!"

* * *

><p>Secondary Author's Note: I know that this may be a little strange but the idea just would not leave me alone. I will hopefully be posting the second chapter shortly after the first in a days time.<p>

BN: *snorts* yeah yer tellin me its a lil stranger but hey i liked it! lmao... *grins* she has a fascination with hot guys! lmao... click the button and let her know what ya think!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: If I did not respond to your review then thank you for taking the time to read and review this story. This chapter was fun for me to write and I hope that you all like it. By the way there will be more people from another show making appearances' in the coming chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Angel, Twilight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

><p>Angel wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her head. "Yes, love it is me. I have missed you."<p>

Hermione blushed and pulled back a little so she could look into Angel's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that you would be here?"

Angel smirked. "I wanted to surprise you."

Hermione laughed and said "Well you did do that. I can't believe that you're here."

Angel laughed and pulled Hermione back against him and then lifted her up and swung her around. "I'm here and I'll be here for this year and possibly longer."

Hermione grinned and then gasped. "If you, Cordelia and Spike are here does that mean that Fred, Gunn and Connor are here also?"

Angel shook his head and laughed. "Did you not hear the announcement? Connor will be helping out Wesley who is the new Muggle Studies Professor. Fred and Gunn are here also but they are doing some patrols in the Forbidden Forest."

Hermione nodded and then looked around and blushed again when she saw that everyone's eyes were on them. "Oops."

Angel looked around and saw what Hermione had just seen and shook with laughter. "Don't be embarrassed love."

Hermione nodded and then said "I had better get back to my seat to eat. I'll talk to you later."

Angel nodded and then kissed Hermione on the head once more and watched her walk back to her seat before he went back up to the table. Once he was seated he looked at the others who were staring at him and shook his head. "What?"

Minerva cleared her throat and said "Do you know Miss Granger then?"

Angel laughed and looked at Albus and said "You didn't tell them?"

Albus shook his head and with twinkling eyes said "No, I didn't Angel. I figured that if you wanted them to know that you would tell them."

Severus looked from Angel to Albus and back to Angel and said silkily "Would one of you tell us what is going on?"

Angel nodded and said with a smirk "I've known Mia for years as does Buffy, Wesley, Connor, Faith, Spike and Cordelia. Also all of the new students that were just sorted into Gryffindor know Mia. But to answer your question I know Mia very well considering I dated her for several months."

Minerva gasped and said "You went out with someone several years younger than yourself?"

Angel chuckled. "Mia is several hundred years younger than me and before you ask yes she knew I was a vampire before we started dating. Now we're just really close. Actually if you all would like when I meet up with Mia later on with Fred and Gunn you are more than welcome to come and watch Mia's training."

Severus lifted an eyebrow at this and sneered "Training? Why on earth does Miss Granger have training?"

Angel smirked as he looked at Severus. "What do you really know about Mia, Severus? Do you know that she's a Vampire Slayer and a witch? Do you know that her father was killed over the summer by a vampire and that it was Hermione along with Edward, Jasper and Leah that hunted the vampire down for five weeks just so that Hermione could kill him?"

Severus' mouth dropped open in shock and he turned to look at Albus. "Did you know this Albus?"

Albus sighed and nodded. "I've known that Hermione was a Vampire Slayer since she turned fifteen. As for knowing about her dad being killed by a vampire no, I did not know that. So that is why Hermione was unavailable for most of the summer even though she was with the Cullen's and the pack."

Angel nodded. "That is exactly why Albus. I don't even think she realizes that I know. I haven't seen Hermione in a year or so. Well I guess I should say that she hasn't seen me in a year or so. Twice a month I made sure to check up on her but I didn't let her see me."

Minerva frowned. "So what can you tell us about the pack and the Cullen's then?"

Angel smiled and said "You'll have to wait until later. Once the sun goes down Connor will go and get Mia and bring her outside where the rest of the pack as well as the other Cullen's will be waiting. We plan on making sure that Hermione trains tonight not only her Slayer powers but her other powers as well."

Severus frowned and said "Other powers?"

Angel nodded. "You'll find out tonight Severus if you decide to come. Hermione has more powers then any witch I have ever known and she'll learn tonight just how much power she has."

Albus nodded. "I plan to be there tonight and I think it would be a good idea for the other Professor's to be there as well. What time were you thinking?"

Angel turned to look at Connor who nodded and said "I'll get Mia about nine and take her outside."

Albus nodded. "Okay then we'll meet you out in the courtyard at nine tonight."

Angel nodded and then turned to look at Hermione and he couldn't help but smile when he saw her looking up at him. He then looked down and sighed because he knew that the next coming months were going to be hard on her and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

* * *

><p>When Hermione finally made it back to her seat she sat down and sighed. "Quit staring at me you guys."<p>

Edward chuckled. "Love, you should have known that they would all look at you like that."

Hermione shook her head and looked up at Edward with a mock glare. "You knew he was going to be here and you didn't tell me?"

Edward chuckled. "He wanted it to be a surprise, love."

Hermione shook her head and then looked at Harry who said "'Mione who was that? How do you know our new DADD Professor?"

Hermione blushed and said "I know Angel because I use to date him."

Ginny gasped and said "Damn 'Mione and you never told me?"

Hermione chuckled and said "Well Gin I just couldn't come out and say hey you guys I'm dating or I've dated a vampire with a soul."

At that Ron and Harry's mouths dropped open and Ron said "He's a vampire? Is Dumbledore crazy or what?"

Hermione looked at Ron and rolled her eyes. "Spike and Angel are both vampires and they both have souls. Plus do you really think that with Buffy and the other Slayers here that they'd try anything even if they didn't have souls? Hell Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward are all vampires also and I spent the summer with them. I'm not stupid enough to hang out with vampires that are going to hurt me."

Buffy nodded and smirked "Plus she knows how to kill vampires. After all Mia is one of the best Slayers besides Faith and me."

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "No, I'm not Buffy."

Dawn chuckled as did everyone else and Willow said "Yes, you are Mia. Now get eating because you know as well as I do that Angel is going to run you hard tonight. It's been a while since he's been t he one to make sure that your training is on schedule."

Hermione chuckled and looked up at the head table and smiled. Her smile grew when she saw Angel look at her and smile and then she turned to her food. She quickly ate and then jumped slightly when she heard a throat clear behind her. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and scowled when she saw Draco standing behind her with his sidekicks. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and sneered "Aw is the Mudblood in a bad mood?"

Hermione glared at Draco and snarled "Spit it out Malfoy because I have better things to do than listen to your whiny ass voice."

Draco's eyes widened in shock and then he snarled "Listen here Mudblood don't ever talk to me like that again. I just wanted to let you know not to come back to our room until late tonight I plan on having Pansy over."

Hermione chuckled but it was Edward who said "Listen here boy I don't know who you are nor do I really care but when you talk to Mia you will talk with respect or I'll have your head. As for telling her what to do that isn't going to work because we will all be rooming there also. The Headmaster added more rooms so that we could be with Mia."

Draco's mouth dropped open but before he could say anything Angel walked up behind the group with Cordelia, Wesley, Connor and Spike and said "Mia is there a problem here?"

Hermione smirked and said "Everything is fine Professor Angel."

Angel shook his head and looked at Draco with hard eyes and then back at Hermione with a smirk. "I don't care if I'm your Professor or not Mia; I want you to continue to just call me Angel. Now Connor is going to come get you at nine so we can train. Oh and the other Professor's will be watching tonight."

Hermione's eyes widened but she nodded. "Okay then. Is Buffy and Faith coming along as well?"

Angel nodded. "The pack and the Cullen's will be there as well. I can tell that you need to let some anger out or you're going to blow."

Hermione nodded. "Okay then. Oh Angel does Connor know where my rooms are located?"

Connor chuckled and said "Of course I do Mia. After all I'll be sharing Edward's room with him."

Draco was livid as he looked back at Hermione and sneered "I knew you couldn't get that good of grades on your own Mudblood so you must be shagging your Professor's to get those grades."

Hermione's face turned red in anger and before she realized what she was doing she stood up and lifted her hand up in the air and then her eyes widened in shock when she saw that Draco was six inches off of the floor. "Listen to me closely Malfoy because I'm only saying this once. If you keep calling me a Mudblood I'll make your life a living hell and I won't be the only one. You know all the new students that are in our year and that got sorted into Gryffindor? Well they are witches, shape shifters and vampires and if you keep it up I'll let them have at you. As for my grades I don't have to shag anyone because I'm just that good unlike you who has to have daddy buy your grades and your position on the Quidditch team. Now back off of me and leave me the hell alone!"

Draco's face paled and he glared. "Let me down Mudblood."

Hermione glared and snarled "Don't forget that I warned you." Then with a flick of her hand she sent Draco flying through the air. She sighed and then shook her head before stalking out of the great hall with her friends following close behind.

* * *

><p>Secondary Author's Note: I really do hope that this chapter made sense to you all.<p>

BN: *grins* Crystal here... *waves hand* It made sense to me... LMAO! Click the button and let her know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I know that it has been a long time since I have updated and for that I am sorry. Unfortunately it was unavoidable as my youngest has been in and out of the hospital and so have I. I also went on vacation and then my cousin has been in and out of the hospital. I do hope that this update was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Angel, Twilight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

><p>After he saw Draco fly through the air Severus turned to look at Albus with wide eyes and he hissed "Did you see what Miss Granger just did Albus? She sent Draco flying through the air and picked him up off of the ground without touching him or without her wand. How in the hell did she do that?"<p>

Albus sighed before he finally said "Miss Granger how more power then probably Harry, you, and me combined Severus. She will find out later this month that the reason she has all that power is because she is not a muggle-born like she thought. Her birth mother was a Nympth and her birth father was a angelus. Mr. Malfoy is lucky that she only threw him into air instead of conjuring up fire or water. Unlike a lot of nympths Hermione has all four elements at her disposal instead of just one. If I were you I would have a talk with young Mr. Malfoy and let him know that if he continues to harass Miss Granger like he is that there will be nothing anyone can do to save her. If she were to kill him she would not be charged because of who and what she is. Between her magic, the elemental magic she has, and her slaying capabilities I'm afraid to say that if Mr. Malfoy keeps pushing her that he will find out just how powerful she is. Oh and please do tell Mr. Malfoy that if he even thinks of having Miss Parkinson in the head dormitory that I will strip him of his head boy title."

Severus' eyes were as wide as they could get by the time Albus was finished talking. He let out a low whistle and nodded. "I will go and have a talk with Draco. I will also make it clear that if he continues to push Miss Granger's buttons that it is at his own peril. It is almost eight now so I will go and talk to Draco now and then meet you outside in an hour. I am actually looking forward to seeing what this training is all about. Albus I do have one question for you though. Are you aware that Miss Granger seems to attract men to her? First the boy that came into the great hall with his arm around her and then the vampire boy with bronze colored hair that kissed her on the head and then even our own Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

Albus laughed and shook his head. "It isn't what it seems like Severus. In fact you will meet some of the imprints later. They have all known Hermione for several years and are very protective of her. You may want to mention that little fact to Mr. Malfoy also. Oh and one small thing Severus I know that you cannot be nice to all Gryffindors but if I were you I would make sure that when you take points from Miss Granger that you have a valid reason to because if not you are liable to set her temper off and that would not be a good thing in a room full of students. I haven't said anything to you in the past because I know that you have to act the way you do but if you anger Miss Granger I'm afraid that I won't be able to punish her unless she was unjust in whatever she did. I'm sure that you can come up with something to tell Tom or even Draco why you have to start treating Miss Granger and other students more fairly."

Severus nodded and then stood up and quickly walked over to where Draco was just now getting to his feet after being thrown threw the air. "Come with me Draco because it seems that we need to have a little chat."

Draco nodded and then silently followed his godfather out of the great hall and down to the dungeons. Once he was in Severus' classroom with the door shut he swore loudly and shouted "How dare that stupid Mudblood do that to me? Who in the hell does she think she is?"

Severus shook his head and hissed "Calm down and sit down Draco. We need to talk. You are going to listen to what I have to say without interupting or you will be in detention tomorrow. Do you understand?"

Draco looked at Severus in shock but did as he was told and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good then. Now I have a message for you from the Headmaster. If you have Miss Parkinson or any girl in the head dormitory you will be stripped of your head boy title. And before you ask no you cannot try to sneak them in because you will also be sharing the dormitory with the new students and Professor assistants and they will tell Dumbledore if you have a girl in the dormitory. You also need to watch how you treat and talk to Miss Granger because if she does what she just did to you again she cannot be punished since you are harassing and taunting her. It seems that Miss Granger is not the muggle-born we all thought and she has two inheritances that she will be coming into soon. If you have yet to notice the new students and even the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is very fond of and protective of Miss Granger and if you piss them off there will be nothing that I can do to save you from their wrath. Dumbledore is keeping a closer eye on me this year so I have to watch how I treat students because he has already threatened to terminate my position if I am unfair like I have been in the past. Apparently a lot of parents are complaining about the treatment their children are receiving from me especially since they tell their parents that when I see my Slytherin's do something wrong I don't deduct points or give them detentions. Also just in case you missed the announcement that the old man gave at dinner the new students are vampires and shape shifters and before you decide to run to your father with that information let me tell you that Dumbledore got permission from the Ministry for them to be here since the war is brewing. We also have some vampire slayers among us. You need to be careful in what you do Draco because if you're not then it's your life in forefit and I won't be able to do anything about it. Do you understand what I am saying Draco?" Severus sat back in his chair and watched as everything he just said to Drank sunk into the boy's head. He knew the second that it did because Draco paled even further than what he already was.

Draco looked at Severus with wide eyes as he breathed out "I just realized something. When Granger picked me up and then threw me through the air she did not have a wand in her hand. How in the bloody hell can she do wandless magic? As for Dumbledore threatening to take my head boy title if I have a girl in the dormitory it is only a threat because he can't do that. Father won't allow him to do that."

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Draco your Father isn't on the Board of Governors anymore. He hasn't been on the Board of Governors since he got sent to Azkaban in your fifth year. Not only will the old coot strip you of your head boy title but you could also face expulsion. Is that what you want? You know that your father will not take it lightly if you get expelled. As it is whwn we were walking here I noticed that Slytherin was already in the whole on points so my guess is Granger took points away as she was walking away from you because of your attitude and before you think of it no you cannot take points from her because she had the right to do what she did because of how you were acting. At least the Headmaster thinks she had the right. You will have to work on getting the points back before Slytherin finds out it is because of you that they are starting the school year off in the red. Now if I were you I would sleep in the Slytherin dormitory tonight unless you want to take your chances with the vamps and wolves that you pissed off by treating Granger like you did."

Draco's face harened but then he sighed in defeat and nodded. "I will for tonight."

Severus nodded and then said "You are dismissed then."

He watched as Draco nodded and walked out of his classroom. He let out a sigh of relief and decided that after the training session tonight that he needed to floo call Lucius so that he knew the newest news. He knew that Lucius would never forgive himself if something happened to his son when he could have prevented it by letting his son know that he was a spy for the light and has been for a couple years now. He cast tempus and saw that it was close to nine and decided to head out of his classroom and up to the entrance hall so he could walk out with Albus and tell him what he and Draco talked about.

* * *

><p>Hermione was beyond pissed as she made her way into the head dormitory with everyone following her. No matter how many times she breathed in and out she couldn't control the fury running through her body. She picked up the first thing she saw and threw it at a wall and watched as it broke and fell to the floor. "Who in the fuck does he think he is? Where does he get the right to say stuff like that to me? Gods I want to kill him."<p>

Angel walked over and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders as Edward, Jasper, Paul, and Jared all surrounded her. "You need to calm down Mia. I know that you are pissed and you have every right to be pissed but this isn't going to help you at all. Go up and take a relaxing shower for a few. We have about and hour until we need to be outside."

Hermione sighed but nodded and hugged Angel and then Edward, Jasper, and Paul before she walked up the stairs to her bedroom and in it. She quickly laid out her training clothes and then went into the bathroom to have a nice soak in the bathtub for about thirty minutes. By the time she was dressed and back out into the common room she noticed that they had ten minutes before they had to be outside. She smiled when she saw Harry and Ginny talking to her other friends. "Alright I am calmed down and ready. I also think it would be a good idea if Harry and Ginny were to come watch the training session. It's nothing against either of them but they should both be trained as well."

Angel nodded and stood up from where he was sitting on one of the four couches. "I already thought of that Mia and asked them to join us. I also got the okay from Albus for them to be out after curfew. Now lets head out because the others should be outside by now and the other Cullen's and the imprints should be here from Hogsmede by now."

Hermione nodded and smiled and then led the way out of the dormitory and down the hall to the entrance hall and then outside. She may have calmed down some but she was still furious and she knew that the training session would help her cool down even more so she couldn't wait for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you to those who read and reviewed. This chapter I have to admit that I loved writing. My hope is that you all love it as much as I did while I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel.

* * *

><p>Once Hermione was outside and saw the imprints and the rest of the Cullen's waiting out on the grass for her she smiled and took off running leaving everyone else to follow her. As soon as she was close enough she threw herself into Carlisle's arms and then hid her smirk when she heard both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall gasp at what she did. Once she pulled back from Carlisle she grinned. "I have missed you Carlisle."<p>

Carlisle smiled and pressed a kiss to Hermione's head before he said "You saw me not to long ago Hermione but I have missed you as well. How are you doing? Is everything alright?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Not really. I kind of threw Malfoy across the Great Hall after he pissed me off."

Carlisle's eyes widened in shock and then he pulled Hermione back into his arms. "I'm sorry that he's already given you a hard time love. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Hermione smiled slightly and shook her head again. "Not right now Carlisle but that may change. I am going to talk to Albus about letting me go to Paris this weekend. I need some more robes for the dances here and then I need one for the party that I know you got suckered into holding in a three weeks' time."

Carlisle nodded. "I thought it would be nice to have a ball for your birthday. Also I think it is about time for everyone just to know exactly who and what you are love. It's time to make people think and it's time for you to do what is needed."

Hermione sighed and then grinned. "Did you let Aro know about the party? And if so are he, Caius, and Marcus coming along with Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Aro said they will all be here. He still can't believe what you did but because you did it he respects you even more. If I'm not mistaken he wants Felix and Demetri to check up on your training. He told me to tell you that he can't have his adoptive daughter getting hurt by the likes of the Death Eating scum as he called them."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed as Albus asked "Carlisle are you talking about Aro from the Volturi?"

Carlisle nodded. "That is exactly who I am talking about Albus. Hermione here has them all around her little finger and has for the last two years. Aro wasn't happy about the fact that I was letting her come back here since there are men after her but he agreed that as long as we came and he could send a couple of his guard that he would not put up too much of a fight on it."

Severus' eyes widened at that and he demanded "Not only is Miss Granger friends with vampires but she is friends with Vampire royalty?"

Carlisle nodded again. "Yes, she is. I don't think that there isn't anything Aro, Marcus, or Caius wouldn't do for it. Merlin knows that they offered to help her and the Slayer's track down the vampire that was responsible for her father's death. Once Hermione found him before she killed him she got all the information out of him that was needed. It turned out that the vampire responsible for the death of Hermione's father was one of Voldemort's henchmen."

Hermione growled low in her throat. "Can we get to the training please? I need to burn off some energy."

Angel who had been listening to everyone talk grinned and said "Why don't you show your three Professor's some of your moves that you use to warm up before we start Mia?"

Hermione nodded and then after she flashed a grin at Severus, Minerva, and Albus she took off running and a second later she did a front flip in the air. Once she landed on her feet she propelled herself back into the air and did two back flips only to land on her feet once more. She then started stretching and doing different kicks as she warmed up. She knew that she couldn't wait to burn some of the anger she was feeling off of her. After doing nothing but flips, jumps, kicks, and stretches for twenty minutes she turned back to the group who was all watching her with different looks on their faces and smirked. "I want Spike!"

Angel laughed while Spike groaned as he said "How did I know she was going to pick me? Oh well it's time for me to get my arse handed to me by my little spitfire."

Angel laughed again and then smiled when he saw the look on Harry's, Ginny's, Albus', Minerva's, and Severus' face. "You don't need to worry about Mia. Believe me she knows how to handle her own. Just watch her and you will see what I mean."

Albus nodded. "I know that she can fight Angel but that doesn't help to ease the worrying."

Esme smiled and said "Albus I worry every time I see Hermione train. I know that it is her way to deal with things but it doesn't make it any easier. You should see when she trains with Emmett."

Emmett grinned at that. "I'll go after Spike does."

Rosalie rolled her eyes but smirked as she watched the fight between Hermione and Spike. She heard Minerva gasp and she grinned when she saw that Spike had Hermione up in the air by her throat. As she watched she saw Hermione wrap her legs around Spike's neck and then shift to where she was hanging upside down before she used the momentum that she had to fling spike over her even as she was still with her feet in the air. Her smirk grew when Hermione did two backward flips and landed on Spike's chest with a stake at his throat. She turned back towards the three Professor's and two students with a raised eyebrow. "So what did you think?"

Severus was wide eyed as he turned to look at the blonde vampire that asked the question. "How long has Miss Granger been able to fight like this?"

Buffy laughed and said "She's been a Slayer for a couple of years now. She was a very quick study and not only that but she brings her own technique into everything she is taught. As I told her earlier at supper besides Faith and me she is the best Slayer we have. Unlike some of the girls that are Slayer's Hermione doesn't fight like she is afraid to die. More than once I have encountered her taunting a vampire as she fights them."

Albus shook his head and then laughed when he saw that Emmett went flying through the air. "It is very easy to see that Miss Granger can take care of herself."

Paul smirked and nodded. "That's my girl alright. The first time I tried to help her she about took my head off. She may be a girl but she is stronger than a lot of boys I know."

Angel nodded and smirked. "Come along Paul, Sam, Edward, and Jasper. I want to see if our girl can defend herself still five to one."

Leah laughed at the look on everyone's faces. "Oh come on guys you can't be scared of Mia."

Sam snorted and looked at Leah with a raised eyebrow. "If she beats me you owe me a massage later."

Leah huffed but nodded. "Don't worry Sam."

Sam smiled softly and ignored Emily's gasp as he walked towards where Hermione was standing over Emmett. He knew that he had to end it soon with Emily especially since he finally figured out that she wasn't his true imprint like he thought she was. As he got closer to Hermione he smiled. "You ready Mia?"

Hermione turned her head and then grinned when she saw Angel, Edward, Jasper, Paul, and Sam. "I'm ready Sam. But before we start do I need to knock sense into you or have you finally saw what I have been trying to tell you for a while now?"

Sam shook his head. "I finally saw what you have been saying. However don't take it easy on me. We want to give your Professor's and your friends a show."

Hermione smirked and then yelled "Buffy, Faith, Leah, and Rosalie get your arses over here and help the men. I want a challenge not something that is going to be easy."

Buffy, Faith, Leah, and Rosalie all laughed and then joined the five men in circling Hermione as everyone else watched. Shortly though all four girls were thrown into the air by Hermione even as she attacked both Angel and Jasper at the same.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione was having fun as she sent Faith, Rosalie, Buffy, and Leah flying through the air as she landed a kick to both Jasper's and Angel's chest. Once she had those six away from her she turned to Edward, Paul, and Sam even as she lifted a hand and waved it to send Angel away from her again. With narrowed eyes she dove at Sam and once she had him on the ground she smirked as she leaned down and kissed his cheek right before she jumped back up and did a back flip and landed on Edward's back. She chuckled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and flung herself backwards causing Edward to fly back also. Once she unwound her legs from Edward's waist she jumped in the air and landed on Paul's shoulders. She smirked again as she bent forward and kissed Paul before twisting in the air off of his shoulders. She landed a kick to his chest even as she was falling towards the ground after the punch to her side and then front flipped twice before she finally stopped and looked around. "That was fun."

Angel stood up and shook his head. "You have been practicing Mia. You did good tonight. Do you want to work on your wandless?"

Hermione smirked as she lifted her hands and closed her eyes. Her eyes opened back up when she felt the wind blowing. "I have all of my elements under control Angel. I got my inheritance a little early because of my use of a time turner."

Angel nodded. "We will still need to work on those but you honestly look beat. You also look like you are in pain."

Hermione sighed and then grimaced. "My ribs are hurting some."

Paul's eyes widened and he hurriedly said "I didn't mean to hit you that hard Mia."

Hermione shook her head. "It's not from you Paul. They are still smarting from the fight I had last night with a couple of vamps."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed as he walked forward followed by Esme, Alice, Albus, Severus, Gunn, Fred, Minerva, Harry, Ginny, Embry, Quil, Seth, Jake, Jared, Collin, Brady, Connor, Wesley, Spike, Willow, Tara, Xander, Dawn, and a couple of the imprints. "Why didn't you tell us you were in a fight last night with vamps young lady?"

Hermione sighed. "Because I didn't want you guys to worry. A couple showed up at my house last night to try to take me out. It didn't do them any good because now they are dead but they landed some good hits before I could kill them. I thought I healed my ribs well enough and then wrapped them."

Severus frowned and stepped forward with his wand out. He quickly cast a spell and a second later the results were showing in front of everyone. "She still has one cracked rib but it should heal on its own. I would say though that for now she needs to watch what she does. By tomorrow it should be healed completely."

Carlisle nodded and said sternly "You will let Paul, Sam, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Jared take care of you tonight and tomorrow. I will then check you over tomorrow when I come and see Madam Pomfrey at lunch time. If I see that you are better tomorrow then you and I will train tomorrow night."

Hermione sighed again but nodded. "Fine you win. I would like nothing more than another shower and then my bed. I haven't been sleeping well again and I didn't get any sleep last night. After the vampire incident I had to make sure my mum was protected so I moved her and she now doesn't even know who I am or anything."

Esme sighed and shook her head. "Why didn't you let one of us know Hermione? We would have been there for you."

Hermione shook her head. "I had to do it on my own Esme. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go shower. I will see everyone later."

Angel, Carlisle, and Sam all watched her walk away and then exchanged looks before nodding and motioning for Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Leah, Paul, Jared, Buffy, Faith, Willow, Dawn, and Rosalie to follow Hermione. Once they were sure that Hermione wouldn't be alone they turned back towards the group.

Angel sighed. "I could feel her magic even when she wasn't using it. For the next couple of days she's going to be close to the edge so all of us need to make sure that she doesn't get too angry so that her and nobody else gets hurt. We will need to keep that blonde albino away from her because if he angers her too badly he will end up dead."

Severus nodded. "I will floo his father and let him know of the situation."

Albus nodded and then looked at Harry and Ginny. "I want you two to make sure Mr. Weasley doesn't anger Miss Granger because if he does he will deserve whatever he gets."

Ginny nodded. "We'll try to keep him in line Headmaster."

Albus nodded and then looked at Minerva. "Make sure that Miss Granger has one of the pack, one of the Slayer's, and one of the vampire's in each one of her classes."

Minerva nodded. "I will make sure that Dawn, Willow, Tara, Paul, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Seth, Jake, and Jared are in all of her classes. I know that Paul is not a student technically but I'm sure we can come up with a way for him to be one."

Alice smirked. "Actually Paul is a student but we haven't told Hermione yet. We wanted her to be surprised tomorrow so we didn't correct her earlier. She has Angel, Wesley, and Buffy in at least three classes so that should help. Would it be possible to get assistants in the other classes that she has? I know that Quil, Embry, and Sam can also calm her down if she should need it as can Gunn and Fred."

Albus nodded. "We will put Sam with Severus, Embry with Filius, Fred with Septima, and Quil with the Bathsheda. I also think we could have Esme teach History of Magic and the History of Muggles. I already have that approved by the Board of Governors. It is actually going to be mandatory for fifth, sixth, and seventh years. We could have Rosalie helping Aurora in Astronomy and then Carlisle will be in the infirmary. I think it best if everyone remains here in order to be close to Miss Granger. Unfortunately though the imprints will still need to reside in Hogsmede. Gunn can actually help Severus with an extra class I am going to have started on dueling and hand to hand combat."

Sam nodded. "That will work out fine. Embry, Quil, and I can stay here during the week and Collin and Brady can stay with the imprints when they are not needed here."

Carlisle nodded. "Do you have rooms that we can use Albus?"

Albus nodded again. "I had some extra rooms made up in case we had to do something like this."

Emily scowled as she looked at Sam. "You are not staying here Sam! You are coming with me. After all Hermione is a big girl and can take care of herself."

Sam shook his head. "I am staying here Emily. In fact you can go back to Washington for all I care. I will not abandon Hermione when she needs me."

Emily's jaw dropped open in shock but before she could say anything Kim said "Come on Emily we need to get back to the house. You will see Sam in a couple of days."

Sam didn't even both saying anything instead he walked back towards the castle with Harry, Ginny, Albus, Severus, Minerva, Embry, Quil, and the others. "Will it be okay if we just room where the others are with Hermione?"

Albus nodded and said "That is fine Sam. Severus will you be fire-calling Lucius right away?"

Severus nodded but didn't say anything. Instead once they were all back in the castle he broke off from Harry, Ginny, Minerva and Albus and walked towards the Dungeon's with some of the others. He gave them a nod when they stopped at the portrait guarding the head dormitory and continued on to the dungeons. He was trying to get what he wanted to say to Lucius right in his head even as he entered his own quarters.

* * *

><p>BN: Sorry it took so long to get this edited for her but my muse wouldn't let go of me... LOL... Click the button and let her know what you think!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I know that it has been a while and for that I apologize profusely but I had some family issues that cropped up and then Crystal who normally beta's for me has had issues crop up. I hope that you all are not mad at the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel.

* * *

><p>As soon as he closed the door to his quarters and warded them Severus walked over to the fire place and threw some floo powder in it before calling out for Malfoy Manor. He waited until he saw Lucius' office and called out "Lucius, I need for you and Narcissa to come through to my quarters please. I need to talk to both of you and it is very important."<p>

Lucius looked towards his fire place as he listened to Severus talk to him and sighed. "We will be there within five minutes, Severus. Is Draco alright?"

Severus gave a sarcastic chuckle and said "He is for now but I'm not sure how long that will last Lucius. I'll explain when you and Narcissa get here."

"Okay we will be there shortly." Lucius said as he stood up. He looked over at Narcissa and smiled slightly when he saw the concerned look on her face. He walked over to her and held his hand out to her and then pulled her gently up off of the couch she was sitting on reading as she waited for him to finish the paperwork he had been working on before Severus interrupted. "Come on, love, let's go see what Severus has to say. I'm sure that Draco is alright so try not to worry too much. Alright?"

Narcissa sighed but nodded. "I'll try not to but you heard what Severus said, Luc."

Lucius nodded and said "I did hear what he said, Cissa but I am sure that we will know more about what is going on once we get to his quarters. Go ahead and floo and I will come right behind you."

Narcissa smiled and threw some floo powder into the fire place and called out "Severus' Snape's Quarters at Hogwarts." She really didn't like flooing but she knew that it was the fastest way to get to where her and Lucius needed to be. She stepped out of the fire place into Severus' living room and then quickly moved out of the way as the fire place flared again as Lucius stepped out. She turned her head and looked around and when she saw Severus pouring three glasses of Fire Whisky she groaned. "Is whatever you have to tell us that bad, Severus?"

Severus sighed and then walked over and handed Lucius and Narcissa both their drinks before he walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. "You could say that Narcissa but if you can wait just a few more minutes then all of your questions can and will be answered. I am just waiting on Angel, Jasper, and Buffy to get here."

Just as he finished his sentence there was a knock on his door and he waved his hand and unwarded it and opened it. He bit back a chuckle when he saw both Narcissa's and Lucius' eyes widen at the sight of the vampires and the Slayer. "Thank you for coming Angel, Jasper, and Buffy. I figured it would be best if you were here to help explain things to Draco's parents."

At Draco's name Jasper growled and then snarled "Are you talking about the albino that Mia sent flying through the air earlier? I don't like him and if that is how he acts all the time I'm not going to lift a finger to stop Mia from killing him. After what he said to her today he deserves whatever she does to him."

Narcissa gasped and Lucius sneered "Who is this Mia person? Severus, what is this muggle talking about?"

Severus groaned and quickly stood up and put a hand on Jasper's shoulder to keep him from attacking Lucius. He looked at Lucius and glared. "Watch your mouth, Lucius. First off let me introduce you to the people that just came in. The young man who just spoke is Jasper Cullen and he is part of the Cullen vampire Coven. The woman that is glaring at you is Buffy Summers one of the Vampire Slayers. The man beside Buffy is none other than Angel a.k.a. Angelus. So as you can see they are not Muggle's as you put it."

Lucius' eyes widened at that and then he hissed "Well that is nice to know, Severus, but you still have yet to tell me who this Mia person is. What did Draco do that caused this Mia person to throw him across a room?"

Angel growled this time and then snarled as he put on his game face "Mia is none other than Hermione Granger and she warned your son more than once to quit calling her a Mudblood and he persisted in doing so, so she used her newfound power and picked him up without touching him and warned him again and he yet again called her a Mudblood and she threw him across the Great Hall. Personally I would have done more than she did to him. If I am not mistaken Albus had Severus warn your son that if he did so again that he was taking his life into his own hands because nobody can touch her. Her father was an Angelus and her mother a Nymph. And before you say anything you are not to tell your son that because if I find out you have before Mia wants people to know I will hunt you down and make you wish that you were dead."

Lucius gulped and paled slightly but then anger rushed through him and he stood up as he snarled "Don't talk to me that way. Do you know who I am? As for Draco calling Miss Granger a Mudblood that is what she is. If one hair is touched on my son's head I will make sure that Miss Granger and everyone else pays for it."

Severus shook his head and said silkily "Lucius did you not hear what Angel just told you? If Draco provokes Miss Granger and she does something about it there is nothing that can be done to her. As for the pack and the vampires they are also untouchable because the Minister told them to do whatever they had to do. Besides even if Miss Granger wasn't who she is you know that Draco still had no right provoking her. Damn it, Lucius, you are a spy for the light side. Do you really want Draco to be hurt or even killed because of the way he acts? As it is I have to start treating all of the students equally because Albus demanded it of me. You didn't see Miss Granger tonight but I did and she can be lethal if she needs or wants to be."

Jasper nodded and smirked as he strode forward and came to a stop right in front of the enraged Lucius. "You know that I am a vampire and that my name is Jasper Cullen. What you don't know is that my name use to be Jasper Whitlock. Does that name ring a bell with you? Oh I see that it does. Yes, before I became a vegetarian vampire I am the one who was Maria's first in command during the so called vampire wars. I have trained Hermione myself as has Angel and Spike who you probably know as William the Bloody. If you mess with Hermione I will end you regardless if you are on the side of light or not. Nobody gets away with messing with Hermione. Just ask the vampire that we tracked down to kill after he killed Hermione's adoptive father. Or hell ask the two vamps that Hermione killed last night when they dared to attack her. There is not a single one of us vampires, slayers, or shape shifters that won't protect Hermione with our lives. I suggest that you think about that before you open your mouth and say something else that is condescending. Do I make myself clear Malfoy? Or would you prefer a demonstration of just what we will do to you or your son if you mess with Mia?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Alright Jasper and Angel that is enough. I am pretty sure that you just put the fear of Merlin into him. The only thing I am going to say is this Mr. Malfoy. Mia is at the same level as Faith and I as far as vampire slaying goes and we have been at slaying longer than she has. If your son does one wrong thing to her she will not hesitate to hurt him or anyone who dares to hurt her. She has been through hell this summer and it would be in your best interest to have a chat with you son. Not only that if you are nice to Mia I am damn sure that she will help your wife in conceiving the daughter that she wants. However if your son keeps up his attitude then Mia isn't going to want to help no matter how much you and your wife would like her to."

Narcissa gasped and her eyes widened in shock. "Miss Granger could help us conceive a daughter? How?"

Lucius snorted and looked at his wife. "Don't listen to the girl, love. After all while I have nothing against Mud-Muggle-Borns I don't see how she can do anything to help us when we have seen the top Healers in the world."

Severus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose but before he could say anything to Lucius a wolf patronus appeared in his living room and said "You need to get to the head dorm, Severus and bring Lucius, Narcissa, Angel, Buffy, and Jasper with you."

He swore and rushed over to his door and threw it open before rushing out followed by Angel, Jasper, Buffy, Narcissa, and Lucius. He was glad that he made sure that his door would close on its own because he wasn't even sure if Lucius had closed it after he exited the room or not.

* * *

><p>Not even fifteen minutes after Jasper, Angel, and Buffy had left to go to Severus' quarters Leah, Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jake, Seth, Dawn, Connor, Willow, Tara, Spike, Faith, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Paul, and Hermione were all sitting in the common room. When the door to the dormitory opened the vampires and the pack were on their feet within seconds. When they saw Draco come in with some chick they growled.<p>

Connor cleared his throat causing the two who had just fell through the door basically to stop kissing and look up. "That will be fifty points from Slytherin for inappropriate behavior. If I am not mistaken and I know that I'm not Severus told you, Mr. Malfoy, that you were not to have any girls in your dormitory. I do believe that since you were warned I will take another ten points from Slytherin for disobeying a direct order from Professor and you will serve a weeks worth of detention with Professor Angel."

Draco shook his head and smirked. "I can have whoever I want in this dormitory and if you try to deduct points or give me detention I will tell my father and he will deal with you."

Hermione swore and stood up. "That will be twenty points from Slytherin for disrespecting a Professor's assistant. I would advise you Malfoy to get your whore out of here before I make her leave myself. This dormitory is whore and pug free so she will need to find another place to spread her legs for you and for any other male or female that she wants to. Merlin knows how you can stand sleeping with a girl who has had more rides than the oldest school broom."

Pansy's face grew red in anger and embarrassment and she whipped her wand out and yelled a hex before snarling "You're one to talk you filthy Mudblood. Come on Drake lets go to your bedroom and leave the filthy Mudblood alone. She is just jealous that I can get some and she can't."

Hermione saw red at Pansy's words but before she could say anything a knock sounded on the door and she waved her hand at it to open it. When she saw Ron standing there with Harry and Ginny she groaned. "What do you want Ron? I don't mind Harry and Ginny here but I don't want you here so you can leave."

Ron glared and said "Too bad 'Mione. I want to know why you are hanging around all these boys when you are supposed to be with me."

Hermione shook her head and hissed "I told you once that I don't belong to you and that I am not with you. I don't see you as anything other than a friend Ron. I'm sorry."

Ron's face went red as he shouted "You are mine 'Mione! It isn't like anyone else will want you. After all you are a Mudblood."

Hermione's heart stopped at hearing Ron say that but then rage tore through her when she heard Pansy laughing and Draco say "You tell her Weasel. It took you long enough to figure that out. Granger is nothing but a filthy Mudblood."

Without thinking about what she was doing Hermione waved both of her hands at Ron, Draco, and Pansy and then lifted them up. She smirked when they were about twelve feet off the ground. She walked towards them and looked at all three of them with cold eyes as she moved them closer to one another. She heard someone say something but ignored them as she focused on the three people in front of her who were looking at her with fear in their eyes. "Malfoy, I thought you would have learned your lesson earlier but I guess not. As for you Parkinson what you are about to get is a long time in coming. And Ron I am so going to enjoy what I am going to do to you and then I am going to enjoy telling your mother what you have said to me. I am tired of you three acting like the fucking world revolves around you when it damn well doesn't. In case all three of you have missed it there is a war going on and it's going to get a hell of a lot worse before it gets better. Malfoy, you are almost seventeen years old and you still act like a five year old. Parkinson, when are you going to learn that if you put out constantly like you do that nobody is going to take you seriously? Ron, when are you going to learn that just because you don't get your bloody way that it is not okay to treat people like crap? Dear Merlin you are seventeen and you bloody well act like you are a two year old. No means no and if I ever see or hear about you trying to force someone into doing what you want I will castrate you and then shove your little wand so far down your throat that it will come out your arse. I will no longer take crap from anyone and that especially means you three. Now I think it is time for you to learn just what I can do."

With that she waved both of her hands again and threw all three across the room. She waved one of her hands again and made ropes appear around Pansy and Draco to hold them in place as she stalked over to Ron who was getting back to his feet. "You have said the wrong thing to me Ronald Bilius Weasley and for that I will make sure you learn a lesson that will stick with you for forever." With another wave of her hand she smirked. "If you ever try to touch me without my permission or use the word Mudblood again boils will appear on your face spelling out traitor or rapist depending on which you do." She smirked again and then drew her arm back and sent it flying straight into his eye and then repeated it again with his other eye and finally his nose. Once she was done hitting him she waved her hand at him again. "Nobody will be able to heal your black eyes or your broken nose. I do so hope that you enjoy everyone knowing that you got beat up by a girl. Now sit down and stay there until I am finished with the other two idiots."

Leah, Willow, Tara, Dawn, Rosalie, Alice, Faith, and Ginny were all laughing when Paul said "Mia are you sure you want to do this?"

Hermione looked at Paul and gave him a small smile even though her eyes were sad. "Ronald deserves to know and to remember why it is not a good idea to mess with me. I am not going to let him hurt me anymore. I have went through too much already and I honestly don't know how much more I can take."

Paul nodded and then stepped out of the way as Hermione walked over to Draco. He smirked when he saw the fear in the blonde boy's eyes. He walked over and looked down at him. "You were warned by her and by Snape but you chose to ignore that warning so stop being a coward and take your punishment like a man."

Hermione chuckled at that and looked down at Draco with cold eyes as she said "He isn't a man at all though. If he was he would learn to keep his mouth shut and be nice to ladies. I have put up with your shit for way too long, Malfoy. I am going to enjoy what I am about to do and the effects will stay in place until I choose to remove them which more than likely will be never with the way you act. You have treated me and everyone else that isn't a Pureblood with so much disdain and loathing that I think it only fair that you know what it feels like. From this night on you will know what it is like to be ridiculed and looked down on. From this night on you will never speak the word Mudblood again without your tongue being tied for an hour afterwards. From this night on you will never again treat me or any other girl as if we don't mater without you yourself knowing how it feels. From this night forward you will always remember that I am better, stronger, and more of a person that you. I will also enjoy rearranging your face."

She then waved her hands taking his bonds off of him just as the door to the head dormitory opened. She didn't even bother looking to see who it was as she waved her hand making Draco rise and hover a couple of inches off of the floor. Once she had him at the level she wanted him she froze him there and smirked as she waved her hands four different times as she silently cast the spells she wanted to. She then drew her arm back and punched him right in the nose again. She laughed when she heard it break and then she punched him in both eyes as well as his cheek. With another wave of her hand she did another spell making sure that nobody but her could heal him and then she waved her hand again and tossed him across the room.

She finally looked over her shoulder and when she saw Albus, Minerva, Remus, Severus, Angel, Buffy, Jasper, Lucius, and Narcissa she waved and as she made her way over to Pansy she said "Hello and welcome."

Albus' eyes were wide as he took in the scene around him and then he asked "Miss Granger, what is going on? Why did you just beat up young Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione stopped in front of Pansy and turned to look at Albus. "Oh he called me a Mudblood again. He has also lost Slytherin a total of eighty points within a minute and he has a week of detention. He was warned earlier both by Professor Snape and me not to call me that but he did. Ron got the same treatment and some hexes on him from him also calling me a Mudblood as well as trying to force me into something I don't want. Parkinson here is about to get what she has coming for calling me a Mudblood and for acting like the school broom. You know as well as I do Headmaster that it is my right to hand out punishment for what they have done to me and that is exactly what I am doing. Malfoy went against what he was told and brought Parkinson to the dormitory after he was told not to."

Albus sighed but nodded. "Very well Miss Granger. You are within your rights to deal with them as you see fit. After you deal with Miss Parkinson I will handle out my punishments to them."

Narcissa gasped and said "Headmaster, you cannot mean to let her hurt Pansy."

Albus sighed again. "It is well within her rights, Narcissa. If Miss Granger wanted to she could actually do more harm to them than she already is. I do believe that you were told that her mother was a Nymph and her father was an Angelus. What you don't know is that they were both royalty."

Hermione smirked and nodded at Albus and then turned back around to deal with Pansy. With two waves of her hand she freed Pansy from her bonds and lifted her into the air to the level that she wanted her and then left her there as she leaned forward. "Parkinson, you have made my life hell, you have made Harry's life hell, you have made Ginny's life hell, you have made Neville's life hell, you have made Luna's life hell, hell you have made several people's lives hell and it is time for you to feel the way you make them feel. This is a spell I made on my own. Each time you say one thing bad to someone you will feel the hurt that you make them feel. One thing I have learned from all those standing behind me excluding the Malfoy's is that I don't have to take what someone dishes out and that I can give it back just as good as I get it. From this night on you will never want to hit on a boy or man again because if you do the words skank, whore, and slag will appear on your face. From this night on you will know what it feels like to be put down. From this night on you will no longer be able to glamour yourself to make yourself look better. Last but not least from this night forward anytime you say the words Mudblood or you talk down to a Half-blood or Muggle-born you will have your tongue tied for three hours afterwards. I will also be casting a spell on you just like I did Malfoy and Ron after I hit you so that you cannot be healed and so that you cannot cover up your bruises with magic or make-up."

She then waved her hand several times over Pansy before she drew her arm back and punched Pansy in both eyes and the nose. She waved her hand three more times over Pansy and smirked. "Oh I forgot for the next week you will have red and gold hair that you cannot change back or color with Muggle hair dye and you will be wearing a sign every day for a month that says I bow down to Hermione Granger and her friends." With another wave of her hand she tossed Pansy across the room in the same direction as Draco. She chuckled before turning towards both Draco and Pansy. "Now both of you get on the couch beside Ron. I think it is time that the Headmaster deals with you. Oh but before the Headmaster deals with you both of you will be serving two weeks of detention with a Professor of my choice and I am docking Slytherin of another fifty points. I really do hope that your fellow Housemates don't find out just why they were docked. But I will give Slytherin twenty five points since Professor Snape didn't try to stop me from giving you the punishments that I did. So instead of losing one hundred and thirty points you only lost one hundred and five points on top of what I took off of Malfoy earlier."

She then went over to Jasper and looked up at him. "Can you use your powers to calm me down some please? I am still pretty pissed off and I don't calm down I am going to do more than what I have already done to them."

Jasper nodded and pulled Hermione over to an empty chair with him. Once he sat down he pulled her down onto his lap and then started sending her calming waves as he looked up at Lucius. "I told you that something like this would happen."

Lucius scowled but before he could say anything Albus cut in saying "I am disappointed in all three of you young Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, and Mr. Weasley. Young Mr. Malfoy were you or were you not warned earlier this evening that if you brought Miss Parkinson or any other girl into the dormitory that I would take away your Head Boy badge? Were you or were you not warned that if you angered Miss Granger that she could do to you whatever she wanted to and would not be punished for it?"

Draco swallowed hard and then sneered "You cannot strip me of my head boy title father will not let you. And why shouldn't I anger the Mud" only to be cut off because he couldn't talk anymore. He looked at Hermione and glared at her.

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "I told you Malfoy that if you were to even try to use that word again that your tongue would be tied for an hour and I meant it. You need to learn your lesson somehow."

Jasper chuckled and said "You spelled him to where he could no longer say word?"

Hermione smirked and nodded her head even as she turned her head to look at Albus, Remus, Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa. "I have put up with ferret calling me a Mudblood for six years and I will no longer put up with it. The hex is set to tie his tongue to where he cannot talk for an hour if he even attempts to utter the word Mudblood. If he does this more than fifteen times the hex will then be set to make it to where he cannot talk for six hours after he attempts the words. I don't know you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and in all honesty if either of you are like your idiotic son then I don't care to know you but I refuse to take the hex off of him so don't even bother asking me to. It is high time he learns how to treat others the way he wants to be treated. As for you, Headmaster, I do not think you should strip Malfoy of his head boy title just yet. I think it only fair that you give him one more shot but make sure that he understands if he brings one of his slags here again that not only will he lose his title but both him and the slag face suspension if not expulsion. I honestly think the punishment I dealt him is enough. Although I would suggest that you make him do a public apology to me in the Great Hall in the morning."

Albus smiled and nodded. "Alright, Miss Granger I will agree with you. Mr. Malfoy, tomorrow morning you along with Miss Parkinson and Mr. Weasley will apologize to Miss Granger before breakfast starts. If any one of you refuse to do so you all will be suspended for one week and Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy you both will lose your positions on your Quidditch team and will not be allowed to play this year. If either of you three try to harm Miss Granger in retaliation for what she has done to you tonight I will allow her to handle your punishment and whichever one of you do it will lose fifty points for your house and will be serving detentions for two months. Now I do believe that Mr. Weasley needs to get back to Gryffindor Tower and Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley will escort him. Mr. Malfoy will go to his room and stay there for the rest of the night and Miss Parkinson will be escorted to the dungeons by Leah. I do believe that Lucius, Remus, Severus, Minerva, Narcissa, and I will stay here and we will all talk once Leah gets back."

Ginny, Harry, and Leah all nodded and then led their charges out of the head dormitory and to their destination while Sam and Edward manhandled Draco up to his room to lock him in.

* * *

><p>Secondary Author's Note: It is my hope that this long update makes up a little bit for the long wait of this chapter. Unfortunately my cousin is in the hospital and is in pretty serious condition so I have all of her kids with me.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I know that it has been a long while since I have posted a chapter and for that I apologize to each and every one of you that read, review, and follow this story. Unfortunately real life takes precedence over writing and/or posting which is why it has been so long. I truly hope that you all will continue to read this story and like it.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel.

* * *

><p>Once Leah was back in the Head Girl and Boy's common room she went over and sat down on the floor in front of Hermione who was still sitting in Jasper's lap. She bent her head back and looked up at her. "Are you alright, Mia?"<p>

Hermione sighed and gave Leah a small smile even as she ran her hand through Leah's hair. "I'm fine, Leah. I am glad to see though that you have decided to let your hair grow out again like I told you to. I take it that the potion I made for you works?"

Leah chuckled. "Of course it works, Mia. I mean after all you are the one who made it. I don't remember a time anything you have made didn't work."

Edward snorted and shook his head. "You will see just how well the things she does work come tomorrow when Emily shows up yelling before Hermione can even eat breakfast."

Hermione smirked. "Well she shouldn't have been thinking the things she was while I was training. I never do something to someone unless they deserve it. She is just lucky I decided to do that instead of kicking her arse which she would have deserved. I swear you would think since she knows that a couple of us can read minds that she would sensor what in the hell she is thinking!"

Sam groaned. "What did you do, Hermione?"

Hermione couldn't help but smirk again. "I didn't do anything, Sam. Well I didn't do anything to horrible. I only hexed Emily to where she will have pink hair and all of her clothes will have the word slag on her. She was eyeing Harry while I was training and thinking about what she could do with him without your knowledge. She was also calling Leah names and saying that Leah is a slut and we all know that, that isn't true. I'm tired of hearing her thoughts and plans on what she plans to do. I hate to tell her that if she even tries to harm Leah like she was thinking I'll do a hell of a lot worse to her that I already have done."

Jasper sent more calming waves at Hermione while she settled back into him once again. "You need to calm down and stay calmed down, Mia. I'm not so sure that you are well enough to handle any backlash that would come if you don't calm yourself down."

Hermione sighed but nodded as she closed her eyes and took in several deep breaths and let them out. Once she felt herself calm down enough to where her magic wasn't trying to lash out she opened up her eyes and looked around. She smiled sheepishly when she saw everyone looking at her in shock. "Sorry."

Albus shook his head and smiled before he finally asked "When did you learn to control your powers? When did you learn of your inheritance?"

Hermione sighed and ran her free hand through her own hair. "I've known since I was eleven what I was destined to become. I just chose not to tell anyone here about what I knew because I know that if I did that there was a chance it would get out before I was ready for it to be common knowledge. I have royalty blood in me from five different Magical creatures. I have royal High Elf blood in me, royal Nymph blood, royal Angelus blood, royal Veela blood, and last but not least royal Vampiric blood in me. That is why Aro, Casius, and Marcus are so protective of me as are the Cullen's and the Pack. I have control over all of the elements and I am able to do things most Wizards and Witches are not able to. I am the direct descendant of Merlin, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Morgan LaFey, and Godric Gryffindor. I can manipulate time, I can heal people naturally, I am a natural animagus, I can see Aura's, I can read minds without having to make eye contact, I can sense emotions and manipulate them, if I am looking for it I can see the future but I pretty much block it if I choose too. I am able to tell when someone is lying. As everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy saw my training is advanced but that isn't even half of what I can do. What most people except Jasper, Paul, Edward, Leah, Carlisle, Buffy, Faith, and Angel don't know is that I am also proficient in dueling, sword fighting, and hand to hand combat because I went back in time and learned from Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor themselves. What nobody but Alice knows because she can see the future is that Salazar, Godric, Rowena, and Helga are here in this time because I brought them like Merlin told me to but they will not show themselves until I give the okay. No offense, Albus, but if I wanted to I could take over Hogwarts since I am the heir of all four founders but I don't want too. I find it to be enough just to be able to bond with the castle and strengthen the wards like I have since I got here this afternoon. I'm sure that you can feel the difference in the wards around the school and grounds, Albus, compared to what they were this morning."

Albus frowned for a second and then smiled as he nodded. "Now that you mention it I can feel the difference in the wards since I am focusing on them. You said that you are a natural animagus but how many forms do you have? When will we get to meet the founders?"

Hermione shook her head and chuckled. "You can meet the founders tomorrow evening when Godric and I duel. Helga, Salazar, and Rowena always make sure that they are there to watch so that if need be one of us can be healed by Helga. I can take on any animal form I want. The ones I have taken on the most are wolf, unicorn, phoenix, and lioness. I can take on other forms but those are the ones that I take on the most. I was actually surprised when I turned into a unicorn and a phoenix because I didn't think I would be able to become a magical animal."

Albus nodded but before he could say anything Jasper held up a hand and said just as Hermione and Alice both spaced out "Hold any questions until they come back. They are both having a vision of something."

Edward nodded as he focused in on both Hermione's and Alice's thoughts. When he saw what they were seeing he smirked as he turned to the others. "Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Jane will be here in the morning."

Carlisle chuckled. "We should have known that Aro would send some of his guard here this quickly. He doesn't like it when Hermione is without one of the guard with her even if we or the pack are with her."

Hermione smirked as she came back to the present but then her smirk turned to a frown as she spaced again. Even with her eyes glassy her face hardened as she saw the vision and once she was out of it she growled and looked at Albus. "Did you take Harry's vault key back from Molly Weasley, Albus?"

Albus frowned and asked "Why?"

Hermione sighed and ran a hand down her face. "I may be a Seer but unlike Alice, I can see the past, present, and future in my visions. The one I just had was of Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva being in Harry's vault and taking money out of it. Also I had one of her going into Harry's vault alone and taking money and some other things but it wasn't his trust vault."

Albus, Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa all gasped but it was Severus who demanded "Molly is stealing from Potter?"

Hermione nodded even as she closed her eyes before opening them back up as they started to glow. "Yes she is and so is Ronald and Ginerva. I haven't wanted to tell Harry but I have had visions of Ginny slipping him love potions. She is trying to guarantee that she will be the next Lady Potter. I couldn't get to him this summer because of the things I had to take care of but if we can get him away from Ginny tomorrow I should be able to get the potion out of his system completely. I would also suggest that Harry go to Gringotts and get the inheritance test done because while I cannot tell you who I can tell you that Lily Potter nee Evans was not a Muggle-Born like everyone assumes. Now if you all wish to talk to one another you can but I must get some sleep."

Jasper stood up with Hermione still in his arms and looked at everyone. "I will be back shortly." He then carried Hermione up to her dorm room and placed her on her bed and covered her up before he bent down and kissed her on the head. With a wave of his hand he changed her clothes into night clothes before exiting the bedroom and shutting the door before he went back down to the Common room. "Hermione will sleep at least until five in the morning because I used my power to put her to sleep. I am glad that Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec will be here in the morning because it will mean that Hermione will let herself relax more than what she has been lately. Jane and Alec both have a way about them that brings out Hermione's not so serious side and she needs that because if she keeps going the way she has been the last couple of months she is going to kill herself with all the stress that she is under."

Carlisle nodded. "I agree, Jasper. It is quite amazing that she hasn't landed herself in the hospital yet regardless of her natural healing ability. We will need to keep a close eye on her for the next couple of weeks and make sure that she eats like she should. I noticed that she felt thinner than she was just a week ago. Don't get me wrong I think she looks as good as ever but I'm worried about her health because of how thin she is."

Angel nodded. "I noticed that while we were training. She is as light on her feet as she has always been but I did notice that it felt as if a strong wind would blow her away even if she could handle herself against vampires and shape shifters. She's going to hate being looked after but if we want to win this war then she will just have to deal with it. I'm pretty sure that everyone here minus Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy will make sure that Mia gets the rest she needs and eats what she should."

Everyone nodded and Albus said "I do believe we should all call it a night. I know that we have more that we need to talk about but it can wait until tomorrow. For now everyone should get some rest. Fred and Gunn you will find a room or rooms with your name on them here in the head dormitory. Wesley I do believe you know where your rooms are as does Spike."

Everyone nodded again and then went to their rooms while Albus, Severus, Angel, Lucius, Carlisle, Esme and Narcissa all walked out of the Head dormitory and headed down to the dungeons to Severus' quarters so that they could talk some more.

* * *

><p>Secondary Author's Note: I truly hope that you all like this chapter. I am not quite sure that I am completely happy with it but while I'm not sure I do think that this chapter needed to happen this way.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am more sorry than you all can know that it has been a long time since I have updated this story or any others. However real life comes first and I had a lot of things that I have had to deal with. The good news is that I am here with a new chapter for you all to read. I hope that you enjoy reading it like I did writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel.

* * *

><p>Once Albus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus were in Severus' quarters and sitting down Albus sighed and said "There is a lot more going on with Miss Granger than I even knew or know about. I'm afraid that the war is going to pick up and pick up soon once Tom realizes that the man he thinks he is the heir to is in this time and not dead like everyone thought. There will not be a way to stop him from knowing it after Miss Granger's birthday in two and a half weeks."<p>

Severus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So not only do we need to worry about protecting Potter we need to worry about protecting Miss Granger as well. Albus, you do realize that I am going to have to quit spying do you not? The Dark Lord is already suspicious of me and it is only a matter of time before he finds out that I am truly a spy and kills me."

Albus nodded but before he could say anything a voice from the door said "Actually both Severus and Lucius need to quit spying because Tom knows they both are spies. Hermione and I have both seen what he will do if they were to go back to him. It would be best to keep Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy here at Hogwarts so that they are protected behind the wards. Tomorrow morning after breakfast Jasper, Edward, Paul, Emmett, Spike, Angel, Demetri, and Felix will help ground Hermione while she add more wards to the school. Then tomorrow night the wards will be strengthened even more by the four founders after Godric's and Hermione's dueling lesson. Between Mia, Cordelia, and me we will be able to keep an eye on Riddle's plans and also be able to give enough warning so people can be there to stop everything before he starts. This will help to also make Riddle believe that his other followers are spies and he won't know who to trust."

As one the four turned towards the voice but it was Severus who finally said "That plan will actually work. However, I have one question, Miss Cullen. How in the bloody hell did you get into my quarters?"

Alice let out a tinkling laugh. "Your door portrait is of Salazar Slytherin, Severus. He knows me and let me in without telling you. Don't worry he won't do it all the time but I needed to talk to you four without Hermione around. I left Jasper, Paul, and Edward to watch over her while she sleeps."

Everyone nodded and Albus asked "What do you need to talk to us about, Dear?"

Alice sighed and walked forward and sat down in the chair that Albus conjured for her. "I had another vision after you four left. Luckily Hermione doesn't tend to get visions while she sleeps or she wouldn't be sleeping right now. You are going to have to keep a close eye on Miss and Mr. Weasley tomorrow. Both are planning to do something to Mia in the morning because they are scared that she knows they have been stealing from Harry. If they succeed in their plan Mia will seriously hurt them and I think we all know that if she does then even though she would be well within her rights she will blame herself and lock herself away for the next two weeks. If she hides herself away then her powers will get out of control because she won't train them and she will end up hurting herself because she will not be able to reign her powers in like she would need to."

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock and she asked "Just what are the two youngest Weasley's planning, Miss Cullen?"

Alice groaned. "I really didn't want to have to go into that but I will. Ginerva is planning on yelling that Hermione is a slut and that she is sleeping with all the pack, Edward, Angel, and Jasper. She will then demand to Harry that he stay away from Hermione if he wants to still be considered family by her family and that she is scared that Hermione plans to try to sleep with him. Before Ronald does his public apology he plans on hitting Hermione and telling her that if she ever so much as looks at another guy that he will kill her. Both of them plan on putting some kind of potion in Mia's pumpkin juice in the morning but I couldn't quite see what it was and what it does. There will also be a howler from Mrs. Molly Weasley to Mia in the morning."

Albus' eyes hardened as he said "We will make sure that they don't get the chance to slip a potion into Miss Granger's drink. I will ward the doors that lead into the Great Hall to make sure that we catch them or anyone else trying to help them. As for the howler the only thing that can be done is to redirect it. I will make sure that I intercept it as soon as it comes through the wards. Having Miss Granger add to the wards seems like a good idea. Lucius and Narcissa you should call one of your House Elf's and have them pack whatever it is that you want brought here. It looks like our days of protecting Miss Granger starts tomorrow."

Alice smiled wryly. "And protecting Hermione is not going to be an easy job. It's not really that she needs protecting from others as it is she needs protecting from herself. She's changed since her father's death. She was always a great Slayer like Buffy and Faith but now she is so much more. I would like to ask you to alert the other Professor's that if Mia needs to leave a class that they should let her leave. Salazar and Godric will also be following her to any and all of her classes that she has in case she needs a potion. While she has come into her inheritance early all of her powers will not be completely stabilized until her birthday. Before you ask me why that is I do not know but you can always ask Rowena and Helga tomorrow evening and they can tell you why. Also just to let you know I am sending Spike to keep an eye on Harry tonight while he sleeps to make sure Ronald doesn't try anything. It's not that I think he will but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Albus nodded. "That will be fine. Tomorrow I'll have a room added to the head dormitory for Hary and he can stay in there. Is there anything else we should be aware of?"

Alice spaced out for a minute and then said "Have rooms added for Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood to the head dormitory. Luna is getting tormented by her fellow housemates and once you move Harry, Ronald will transfer his attitude towards Neville and Ginerva will to use Neville to make Harry jealous but when he rejects her advances she will start using a love potion on him."

Severus scowled. "How is Miss Weasley getting these love potions? I know that she can't be the one making them as she barely scraped by with an acceptable in Potions class and on her OWLS."

Alice shook her head but before she could respond Narcissa said "My guess would be Molly. It was rumored that she used a love potion to get Arthur Weasley. It may be wise to search Miss Weasley's school trunk to see if she has any with her. I would also suggest contacting Gringotts and see if they will send a Goblin and a Goblin Healer here so that Mr. Potter can do his inheritance test and to have them check for any spells or potions in his system."

Albus nodded as he stood up. "I will get in touch with Gringotts first thing in the morning. For now we should all get some sleep because it looks like tomorrow will be a long day. Severus if you would allow Lucius and Narcissa to sleep in your spare room tonight I will have a room made up for them tomorrow."

Severus nodded. "They can sleep in my spare room tonight. I will see you in the morning, Albus. Lucius and Narcissa you both know where the spare room is. I will leave you two to get settled. I am going to bed. Miss Cullen, if you need anything send word and I will be there."

Alice smiled and stood up. "Thank you, Severus. I will see you all in the morning. I better get back and make sure the boys are not smothering Mia with their attention."

Albus chuckled. "I'm sure that they are taking their job seriously. Let everyone know we will be at the head dormitory by seven and we can talk some more before we all head to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Alice nodded. "I will." With that said she walked out of Severus' quarters and back to the head dormitory. She knew that tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day for everyone.

* * *

><p>Secondary Author's Note: I truly hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will skip to the morning and show Demetri, Alec, Felix, and Jane showing up as well as some other things.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I would have had this story updated way sooner but real life happens and it comes first. I have had some deaths in the family and I have been trying to help my cousin who has not been doing too well until recently. Now though she has been posting her updates and has finally found time to edit mine so I am back. This chapter will have a lot of information and stuff happening in it so make sure that you pay attention to it closely as it is the start of a plot within a plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel.

* * *

><p>Paul was at Hermione's bedside when her eyes started fluttering open and he could not help but grin. He had always liked seeing her first thing in the morning. "Good morning, Sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"<p>

Hermione smiled and pulled Paul down onto the bed with her. "You should know that I did. After all I spent most of the night sleeping in your arms, Paul. Did you get any sleep at all?"

Paul smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek as he pulled her into his arms once he made himself comfortable beside her on the bed again. "I slept for about four hours or so, Mia. How are you doing this morning? And don't lie to me either."

Hermione sighed but said "Actually I feel pretty good this morning. My rib is twinging but not enough to cause me serious pain. I am still upset about what happened last night but I know that if I want Malfoy, Parkinson, and Weasley to learn that it had to be done. I also have no doubt that breakfast this morning is going to be interesting. I know that Ronald and Ginny are both planning something but I am still trying to figure out what there end game is. Can you send one of the others to get Harry this morning? I would rather have him close to me when all this goes down so that I can protect him as much as I can."

Paul chuckled and ran a hand through Hermione's hair. "Alice already thought about that and she has sent Sam and Edward to get Harry. They should be back with him shortly. Why don't you go shower and change? I'll meet you down in the common room unless you want me to come and talk to you while you shower. Besides we have about thirty five to forty minutes before Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix get here. We should meet them in the Great Hall so that they don't try to tear the school apart looking for you just to make sure that you are safe."

Hermione chuckled and held her hand out to Paul once he was sitting up on her bed again. "Help me up and then go down to the common room. If you would send Rosalie and Leah up to pick me out something to wear today. I am not going to bother with my school robes as I am going to end up too hot in them if I do. I will let the Headmaster know why I am not wearing them today."

Paul nodded and stood up before he pulled Hermione into a sitting position and then off of the bed. Once he was sure that she was steady on her feet he pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the head. "Shout if you need me or if you need help. You know that I will hear you."

Hermione rolled her eyes but stood on her tip toes and kissed Paul on the cheek before walking to her private bathroom. She was more than happy about the fact that she got her own bathroom since she was the heir of all four founders. She really could not picture having to share a bathroom with Draco. Once in the bathroom she quickly stripped down after turning the water on to as hot as she could stand it and then stepped into the shower letting the hot water run over her aching body as she finally relaxed some more.

* * *

><p>Paul walked into the common room and rolled his eyes when he saw that all eyes were on Hermione's bedroom door. "She is fine this morning so everyone needs to relax. Leah and Rosalie, she would like for you both to go into her bedroom and pick her out an outfit to wear for today. She is not going to be wearing her school robes today as she said she would get too hot in them. Jasper, I think it would be a good idea if you were to stick to Hermione's side all day today. She knows that Ginny and Ron have something planned."<p>

Rosalie and Leah both nodded and quickly headed to Hermione's bedroom as Jasper said "I was already planning on staying glued to Hermione's side all day. Her powers are growing and it will only take something little to make her blow her top. Alice has already went to talk to Albus this morning to let him know that Hermione would be forgoing her school robes. Carlisle, Edward, Buffy, and surprisingly Sam have had a talk with the house elves in the kitchen to let them know what they can and cannot serve to Hermione this morning for breakfast. Faith, Willow, and Dawn will be keeping close by as well to deal with any problems that should arise from any of Hermione's classmates that are girls and Leah and Rosalie will be right there with them also."

Paul nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Don't forget that more than likely Emily and Kim will be showing up here this morning."

Jared scowled. "Let them show up here because if they step one foot out of line they are going to wish that they never came with us. I really do not see how I ended up with Kim as an imprint. She acts like she owns me and I am getting tired of it."

Will snickered and shook her head. "Just like the case of Emily and Sam I do not think that Kim is your true imprint, Jared. I'm pretty sure that you will find the one who is meant for you while you are here. I am not sure yet how they are doing it but both Kim and Emily are making you and Sam have feelings that make you think you imprinted on them when in truth you haven't."

A throat cleared from behind the group before the person said "It sounds like they could be using love potions on Sam and Jared. I am sure Severus could check them over and see if that is the case."

As one everyone turned to the person but it was Jasper who said "You sure have changed your tune since last night, Malfoy. Why?"

Draco swallowed hard but kept his eyes on Jasper's eyes. "I had a lot of time to think last night and I realized that they way I was acting was childish. It is time that I grow up and be the man I am supposed to be. Plus I had the weirdest dream."

At that Paul lifted an eyebrow. "What kind of dream?"

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Salazar Slytherin came to me in my dream and told me if I wanted to be able to call myself a true Slytherin that I would leave Granger alone and learn that times are changing. He also told me that if I ever hurt his heir's feelings again that he would wipe the floor with me."

At that everyone groaned but it was Hermione who had walked in during Draco's speech that said "That is Grandfather Salazar for you. He is very protective of me. However I will be having a talk to him tonight about invading people's dreams. Although if it helped Malfoy learn quicker than I guess it was worth it. Are we all ready to head to the Great Hall? Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix should be here any minute now and I would prefer to be where they can see me right away. Harry, are you doing okay this morning?"

Harry smiled slightly at Hermione and nodded from where he was seated between Edward and Sam. "I am doing just fine, 'Mione. I have suspected for a while that something wasn't right with Ginny and I so I wasn't too shocked when Alice, Edward, and Sam told me everything that they did on the way back here this morning. By the way I have to thank Spike for keeping an eye on me last night because Ron tried to get into my bed last night after I started falling asleep. He was not happy at all that I did not stand up for him when you did what you did to him. While Ginny may have been laughing while she was here as soon as we were left in the Gryffindor common room she started going off on me to the point I just ignored her and went up to my bed. I would expect a howler from Mrs. Weasley at some point today."

Hermione smirked at that. "She can try all she wants but the howler won't get through the wards. That is one of the wards I added to Hogwarts yesterday when I strengthened them. I will not have any of my classmates embarrassed like that. She can even come here but she will not get through the wards. I will NOT have any of MY students disrespected or harmed at all if it is in my power to stop it."

Paul sighed and wrapped an arm around Hermione from her right side while Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We know that you won't, Mia. Now let us get to the Great Hall so that you can be there to welcome the four hellions."

Hermione chuckled at that and nodded as she leaned into both Paul and Jasper. "I take it that you two are my escorts to the Great Hall and that the others are going to end up surrounding us as we walk."

Jasper nodded and chuckled. "That is exactly right. Buffy, Connor, Fred, and Gunn are already in the Great Hall waiting on all of us. My guess is that by now Albus has let the other Professors know that if you need to leave class for some reason to let you without asking any questions. Angel and Spike will also be there with Wesley by the time we reach it. Harry will be behind us with Sam, Edward, Jared, and Jake surrounding him to make sure that Ginerva cannot get near him. Any other questions or comments, Darlin'?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not at this moment other than I am hungry so lets go."

Edward chuckled and waved his hand. "Well lead the way then, love."

Hermione smiled and wrapped one of her arms around Jasper's waist and the other around Paul's waist. She then grinned at Harry, Edward, Sam, Jared, Jake, Quil, Embry, Colin, Brady, Dawn, Willow, Faith, Tara, Leah, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and even Draco. She then allowed Paul and Jasper to lead her out of the common room and to the Great Hall. Once in the Great Hall she couldn't help but chuckle at the looks that everyone was shooting her as she sat down at the Gryffindor table with Jasper and Paul on either side of her after they helped her to sit down. She looked up at the head table and saw Albus, Severus, Minerva, Lucius, and Narcissa all looking at her in concern and she shook her head and shot them a smile. Her smile grew when she saw Angel, Spike, Buffy, Wesley, and Cordelia all sitting together at the head table and looking at her with smirks. She had no doubt that they were waiting on the show that they and everyone else was going to get shortly. She noticed that Pansy, Ginny, nor Ron were in the Great Hall yet and focused on the wards and then threw her head back and laughed when she found out where they were and why they weren't there yet. "Parkinson and both Weasley's won't get here until after Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec get here. Peeves is currently detaining them with the surprising help of the Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady. It seems that they are having fun tormenting them some what."

Harry chuckled. "All three of them deserve whatever they end up getting, 'Mione. At least you will not have to worry about them putting something in your food because I am taking it that Ron and Ginny didn't even make it to the kitchens by the look on your face."

Hermione nodded and smirked. "That is the truth. Ron and Ginny got accosted shortly after they exited Gryffindor tower and pretty much lead to where the Bloody Baron had Pansy cornered. The Grey Lady is lecturing them on how witches and wizards are supposed to act."

Leah snickered. "I don't think that will work with those three. However if it delays them in getting here until after the four hellions get here then I am all for it."

Edward nodded and smirked. "Speaking of the four hellions they will be in the Great Hall in about thirty seconds or so. All four of them are worried about you, Mia."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "They always worry about me even if I am in their line of sight."

Alice chuckled. "That is them for you, Mia. They love you so of course they will worry about you. We all worry about you also and you know that."

Hermione groaned but before she could say anything a voice called out "Hermione Jean Granger! You had better start eating right this very second or I will send word to Aro and let him come here and deal with you! Girl, you look like a strong wind will blow you away."

Hermione's head snapped up and she groaned again when she saw the looks on Felix's, Demetri's, Jane's, and Alec's faces. "I was getting ready to eat, Demetri. There is no reason to bother Aro just because you think that I am too bloody thin. Now get over here and give me a hug and then find a seat. You four made it before our morning entertainment happens."

Demetri looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow but walked over and bent down and hugged her before he kissed her on the head and stood back as Felix, Alec, and Jane all hugged her. He waited until Alec and Jane both sat down across from Hermione before he looked back down at Hermione with one of his eyebrows still raised. "What kind of entertainment are we talking about, Hermione?"

Hermione couldn't help but grin up at Demetri even as she finally started eating after she allowed Leah and Edward to check her food. "I get three public apologies this morning after what happened last night. I don't have a problem with Draco anymore but I am looking forward to Parkinson's and Ronald Weasley's apologies. They both bit off more than they could chew last night. Also Ginerva and Ronald were planning on causing a scene this morning but so far it has been delayed. They have been stealing from Harry. Speaking of Harry, Demetri, Alec, Felix, and Jane I would like to introduce you to Harry Potter. Harry, meet Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec. They are four of the royal guard that belong to Aro, Marcus, and Cassius."

Harry chuckled and waved from where he was sitting in between Edward and Sam. "Hello, it is nice to meet you all. Thank you for watching over 'Mione."

Jane let out a tinkling chuckle. "We try our best but sometimes our best is just not enough. Trouble seems to find her no matter where she is or what she is doing. It is nice to meet you too, Harry Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. "Please just call me Harry."

Jane nodded and grinned. "We will do that but you are to call us by our names as well. We'll do what we can while we are here. In fact I will talk to Carlisle and see when we can start your training. You have a lot on your young shoulders but it does not mean that you have to do it alone."

Harry nodded but before he could say anything a voice from the doorway of the Great Hall screamed "Hermione Granger fix whatever in the hell you did to me!"

Hermione looked up and busted out laughing once she caught sight of Emily and Kim standing in the doorway. She looked at Emily with narrowed eyes as she stood up. "Don't tell me what to do, Emily. You know very well that I do not take orders from you and that I don't have to. As for the way you look why do you think I did it? After all I am NOT the only one with magic in them. You really should learn to censor your thoughts and words, Emily. After all I personally think that you only got some of what you deserve. Now remember that you are in a school with young children. If you are going to talk you will watch what you say and how you say it. You are on MY turf now, Emily, and I have the home field advantage here."

Emily's eyes went wide before she glared and stomped forward towards Hermione only to be stopped abruptly as Sam, Harry, Edward, Felix, Jared, Jane, Alec, Jasper, Paul, Demetri, and Leah all stood up and either stepped in front of Hermione or jumped over the Gryffindor table to get close to Hermione. "What in the hell, Sam? Why are you protecting the bitch from me?"

Sam growled low in his throat as he glared at Emily. "Do NOT ever speak like that about Hermione ever again, Emily! I do NOT care who you are or who you think you are but you will NOT disrespect Hermione like you just did!"

Emily's mouth dropped open in shock. "How can you talk to me like, Sam?! I am your imprint damn it and you WILL take my side!"

Sam shook his head but before he could say anything Leah hissed "You wish that you were his imprint, Emily. If you were truly his imprint the things he just said would hurt him but since they didn't you are not and CAN'T be his imprint. We will be having Severus check him over later for any potions or spells on or in his person. You overplayed your hand, Emily, and now it is time to reap what you have sowed. I for one cannot wait to see justice served to you for everything you have done!"

Hermione shook her head but before she could say anything Severus who had walked over with Albus, Angel, Minerva, Lucius, Narcissa, and Spike asked "Is there a problem here?"

Hermione snorted and looked at Severus with amusement clear in her eyes. "I wouldn't say that there is a problem exactly, Professor Snape. Well at least not one that you all can deal with for us. It seems that Emily here has been drugging Sam with something to make him think and feel that she is his imprint when she is not. Also she has taken offense to what I did to her last night. It wouldn't have happened had she not been thinking about hurting Leah, Sam, or Harry still come this morning. However from what I am still reading from her mind all she cares about is herself and that her and Kim both get what they want and who they want. I would have to say that I think it is best that Sam and Jared both get checked for potions and/or spells on them or in them so that they can make sure that from now on they can tell what they think and feel is real and not manufactured by something."

Angel swore but before he could say what he wanted a voice yelled "Harry James Potter, get away from Hermione! She wants you for your money!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shouted "You are a little too late, Ginny! Harry already knows what you, your mother, and Ronald has been doing. Why do you think he was not waiting for you this morning? Are you really that bloody dense? Do you want what happened to your brother to happen to you? If not I would advise you to keep your mouth shut! Besides it isn't like I really need Harry's with all the money I have come into recently. When you talk to Harry or I you WILL keep a civil tongue or I will make you regret everything you say. Do I make myself clear, Ginerva?"

Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock even as she walked quickly to where she could see Harry standing at. "Are you going to let her talk like that to me, Harry? You know that you can trust me, Harry. I would never do what Hermione is accusing me of. Unlike her I am a pureblood so I would never stoop that low to take your money. I am telling you, Harry, that it is Hermione who is after your money. I can prove it too."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Hermione has never lied to me like you have, Ginny. Besides I will know the truth later when Griphook and a goblin by the name of Ragnok comes here to give me my inheritance test. I would have to caution you, Ginny, not to make Hermione too angry. You know that she can make you pay and not have any charges pressed against her. You are towing a thin line as it is."

Ginny couldn't believe what Harry said to her and just as she opened her mouth to reply Hermione threw her hands up in the air as she shouted "By my powers as the heir to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, I hereby demand that Ginerva Weasley keep her mouth shut unless she has something truthful to say." She glared at Ginny through hardened eyes. "Do NOT forget who and what I am, Ginerva Molly Weasley! Do NOT forget what I can and will do to you if you keep on the road that you are currently standing on. Do NOT forget that I can end you and there is not a bloody damn thing you can do about it if I so choose to! Now get out of the Great Hall! I do NOT want to see your face again til at least lunch time but preferably supper time!"

Paul wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist as he felt her shaking from where she was standing between him and Jasper. He looked at the red headed girl through narrowed eyes. "I would listen to Hermione if I were you. Since she just used her magic that she gets from being the heir of the four founders she could very well take your magic if you did not listen to what she has told you. In case you have forgotten, Miss Weasley, there is a war going on outside of this school and you are not helping at all with the shit you have been pulling or trying to pull. Hermione nor Harry do NOT need you and they never have. You and your brother have pushed your way into their lives just because you want what they have. Nothing in this life is FREE no matter what you, your brother, or your mother think. It is time to grow up instead of acting like the spoiled little brat that you are acting like. You and your brother both need to learn a lesson and if you keep on going the way that you are going you are going to end up learning that lesson in a very hard and very messy way. Hermione is more than a pureblood than you are and that you will ever be and the same thing can be said for Harry. They both come from very long lines of pureblood's and all will be revealed soon. Now why don't you leave before Jasper or I end up letting Hermione go so that she can kick your arse."

Albus could feel the power rolling off of Hermione and sighed as he realized just how close to the edge she was. "Miss Weasley, I think you should take your breakfast in the kitchens. We really do not need anymore problems this morning."

Ginny's mouth thinned into a straight line. "I cannot believe that you are taking the Mudblood's word over mine! I cannot believe that you let her do what she did to Ron last night! I have wrote to my mother and she will be here soon!"

Albus shook his head but before he could say anything a voice from the doorway of the Great Hall said "Ginerva Weasley, you have angered those in this castle from your words. You will from now on not be able to speak to anyone or anything until you can learn to speak with respect to your betters. I was NOT going to make myself known until later on but you have pushed my buttons and the buttons of my fellow founders too far. You will NOT speak to my heir like you just did! You will apologize to her in front of everyone and then you will serve detention all day today by carrying her bag and anything else she wishes to take with her too class. You will receive a zero in all of your classes for today and will NOT get a chance to make the grades up. So mote it be as my will is done!"

Lucius', Narcissa's, Severus', Draco's, Minerva's, and Albus' eyes all widened in shock as they all said at once "Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor!"

* * *

><p>Secondary Author's Note: I know that this chapter had a lot going on in it but I had to set the stage for the next chapter which is why this chapter is quite a bit longer what the previous chapters have been. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and playing with the characters like I did.<p>

BN: *snorts* Only you could do what you did with this chapter... I think I jarred my broken ribs even more because of how much laughing I did... Well at least I finally got this chappy edited for you... Click the button peeps and let her know how she did!


End file.
